Nekad bilo sad se spominjalo
Odabrane pripovjetke Ali oči uzdignute K strani lete - ah, onamo! Gdje od drage domovine Svako jutro sunce sine... Vedrog se septembarskog večera 188* našlo na terasi ispred lijepe Kosićeve vile u Bukovcu čudnovato društvance. Dragutin Hartman, mladi liječnik; historik i filolog Petrinović, pa domaća djeca Jelica i Đuro, bankarski činovnik. Pred njima samotok, pa ruže - vinograd - brdašce - šuma - Kaptol i Grič - slavni naš Zagreb, kojemu se razasuti na dva brda krovovi gase na večernjem suncu, tonu u mekani suton, a tamo dalje - daleko - srebrni se Sava, srebrna žila-kucavica lijepog hrvatskog kraja. ... Iza kratkog ćutanja stala naša omladina da govori o - - sreći. Krnji mjesec iza moslavinskih crnih šuma kao da svima leže na prsa, pritisnuvši mlada srca svojom slatkom i čemernom težinom večernjom. A kada doploviše na toplim krilima zvuci večernjih zvona zagrebačkih, kada zabugari lavlje grlo i mjedeni jezik Sv. Stjepana Kralja, pobijeli lijepa gospođica Jelica kao papir i, gledajući krišom Hartmana, prosu u rukav tajnu i bezuzročnu, kako mišljaše, suzu. - Ja bijah dakle sretan samo jedanput: kada se uvjerih da nema sreće - svrši Hartman svoje pričanje. - Koješta! Vi ste doktori, poput popova, pesimiste od zanata - rekne Jeličin brat. - Ja bijah vazda srećan, a najviše kada se rodih Zagrepčaninom. Jer neka znadu svi prvincijalci da pravi zagrebački sin, ne onaj iz Dolnjeg grada, nego Kaptolonac, Gornjogradac ili Vlaškouličanac - ima sve odlike Parizlije. Kaj ćete, mi smo ipak "cvijet duha i inteligencije" hrvatske. - A kada bijaste vi najsretniji? - zapita Jelica Petrinovića. - Molim za malo ustrpljivosti, jer će mi priča zbog veće jasnoće biti duža. Zapali cigaretu i otpoče:I. Kada bijah prvi puta kod Grge Alagovića, rođaka moje majke, kojega zvasmo ujakom, bijaše već župnikom u Hrastovcu pošto se već dosta naklatio širom monarhije kao vojnički kapelan. I on imađaše sreću hvatati maglu kod Königgraetza, i premda bijaše za taj junački čin odlikovan, bacilo ga na mršavu hrastovačku plovaniju zbog neke propovijedi Graničarima... Dosele ga poznavah tek po čaku. Govoraše se da ne priznaje ugarske nadmoćnosti, da se zbog madžarskih konduktera ne vozi nikada na željeznici, da je dobar ko kruh i oštar ko sablja i da je skladao Antunovićevu, ako se ne varam, pjesmu: Kukuriku, viče oroz na zreniku... U ono vrijeme bijah na glasu među vođama u homerskim bojevima između realističke realke i klasične gimnazije. Kako znate, onda bijah klasikom. Zagrebački me "frihtli" poznavahu i odlikovahu; zvahu me "zlatnim kanonirom", jer izumih sa drugovima: Tartaljom, Juricom "Trumbentašem" i Miškom "Činaklšuhom" nov način zabave: da se ije, pije i - ne plaća. Ta se funkcija zvaše "mikljanjem". Nikada neću zaboraviti kako me sastao u Ilici, na samo Tijelovo, u klasičnim gimnazijalnim redovima, gazda od "Zlatnog topa", kod kojega platismo sinoćnji "ceh" sa - kostima pijevca koji se žutijaše kao dukat u izlogu... Dotjerasmo do toga da se danju ne usudismo izaći ni na koju ulicu koja bijaše izvan Gornjeg grada, "kanonirskog" kraljevstva. A kada se zbog neke nevjerojatne manguparije svjetovalo "kanonirskim" roditeljima da dignu svoju zlatnu dječicu iz škole prije nego što budu "konsiliumabeundisana", baci me strogi otac na nekake seljačke tarnice i vikne kočijašu, ujakovu zvonaru i klisaru, koji kao da ima budak umjesto nosa: - Pazi, Šimek, da ti ovaj pangaloz ne utekne. Vežem ti ga za dušu... I opazim zaplakanu mamicu na prozoru, a kada nađem u čistoj marami nekoliko srebrnjaka, briznem u plač ko da me unovačiše. Na savskom mostu klonem umoran na "sic" od sijena i usnem. - Mladi gespen, tutu sme! - probudi me bičalom zvonar Šimek koji ne izgledaše kao oni koji se rađaju kada se zemlja trese... Veče... Groblje sa mršavim, naherenim križevima, a na groblju pase junac. Škura, mahovinastom šindrom pokrivena crkva sa dva tornja džamijskog oblika. Ogromno, ogromnim proštacima ograđeno, zeleno dvorište; ogromna lipa; ogromna stara jednokatnica. Prizemlje joj zidano, gornji sprat drven poput okolnih zgrada, a na krovu na dva sljemenska roga dva su crvena metalna barjačića. Čujem mukanje i preživanje marve, neka sanjiva koka čini pospano koookokokoooo. Pored drvenog turbana, sa drvenim pijetlom mjesto kićanke - kraj bunara blenuo u nas neki bezjak i odrvenio se. Na grudima raspučio garavu košulju, prekoramio kočinu sa dva vrga, nožni mu prsti tu i tamo presežu poderani opanak, a kroz ventilirani - o, moj bože! - polucilindar ispala čovjeku kika. - Andraš, jesi donesel mojim pajcekom napoja? - pozdravlja ga zvonar. - Jes, Šimun. Žena ti je, Šimek, zbetežala. Dva mršava bundaša izletjela iz kurije pa mi, lajući i režeći sve pod nosom, pokazuju bijele i oštre zube. Stislo mi se, stislo ojađeno srce zagrebačko! Kola stanu pred ogromnim vratima gvožđem okovanim kao u kake tvrđave, a na vratima grdan zvekir, alka - šta li mu je! Ulaz zaškripi kao deset žrvnjeva, na pragu se pokaže mlada žujica - jamačno kapelan, iščeznu, a iz hodnika zagrmi džinska glasina: - Došao! Ha, virga Domini (šibo božija), sad si moj moooooj! I ogromna ljudeskara, u crnom, rekao bih, kaftanu ili fesu, obrijan mislim hodža i raspojas, pa opatrne dugačkim kamišem grlatije pseto koje ciknu kao guja i preskoči ludim skokom zajedno sa drugarom baštenski plot. Golijat me digne polumrtva iz kola, odnese nalijevo u hladnu, opekama popođenu sobu, položi na stolicu i stane drmati grletinom. - Tončikaaa! Večeruuuu!... Bilo mi je kao Odiseju kod Kiklopa. - A šta ti je, magare jedno? Zar ni riječi, zar ni ruke poljubiti uji svome, magare zagrebač... Krvnik me pomiluje po kosi, metne, ne, duhne me na svoje krilo i stane šaporiti: - Ne šmrcaj, ne šmrcaj, da ne čuje teta Tončika. Šuć-muć pa prolij, virga Domini! Ujak se Grga htio samo našaliti. Ne šmrc... šmrc... aj... Vidiš, srce je u mene meko ko u naše Rezike, tvoje mamice. Otri suze, da ne vidi ončika... šuć... muć. A znaš li priču o zelenom vrapcu? - Ne znam, ujače. - Ja ne velim: "Ne znam, ujače", nego: "Znaš li priču o zelenom vrapcu?" I stari silnik stade se tresti od grohotnog smijeha, tarući ogromnom modrom maramom suze, i poče me cjelivati. - Ohoho, virga, virga, pravi bič božji, ohoho! Miriši po dimu i duhanu kao kafana iz koje odoše gosti. Lijevo mu oko vazda vrlo pritvoreno, te izgleda i šaljiv i nepovjerljiv. Plavičasti me nos sjeti na neke morske pečurke, na alge, a nosnice pune duhana na onu crnkastu smolu na kori bresaka. Lice mu naduveno kao da ima vode u ustima, a nad okom se nadavile guste obrve kao bijeli svod nad burencetom u podrumu. Kad mu govorim, moram ga gledati u oči, tj. u oko, i svakčas me pipa kažiprstom za vrh nosa! - Po tome poznam, lažeš li ili ne. Uto uniđe visoka, mršava žena u crnoj svilenoj marami, sva u crno. Slična je ujaku kao dobar ekscerpt knjizi. Zamijeti me i raširi ruke kao grčko slovo psi, digne oči kao koka kad pije vodu, i napravi mi iznad glave znak krsta. - Julčiko, dijete moje, poljubi tetu Tončiku! Čula sam, Julčiko, da su ti učinili krivo, nažao, kao i meni. No ovdje ti se take nepravde neće dogoditi dok je teta Tončika živa. - Dakako, Tončiko, dakako - potvrđuje ujak. - Jadno dijete! Jedi, ne daj se nutkat, grizi! Nemoj mi večeras ostati gladno. - Spremila ti teta pileću čorbu, filovane palačinke, pasulj sa šniclama, pečenu pačicu i jagodice sa kajmakom, jer mi Rezika pisala da ti je to "lajbšpajz". A sutra i prekosutra neće biti gore. Otkako je mom pokojnom izgorjela u Brodu kožarnica, znam šta je nevolja i nepravda. Ah, samo Bog je pravda, samo nebo je sreća! Kada sinu zdjela pasulja kao "oblak grada teška", predavaše mi ujak kitnjastom zdravicom neku grdosiju od bilikuma. Zahvaljujući se, citirah jedno dvadesetak što latinskog i grčkog, što hrvatskog, čitanog i nečitanog pjesnika i slavljah domovinu, ujaka, tetu, kapelana. Progrcnem polić vina kao naprstak i potaknuh tim junačkim činom kapelana, časnog Domagoja Španovića, da nazdravi hrvatskom narodu. Njegov me humor i boležljiva glava sjeti na besmrtnog Sternea, na bijednog Jorika. Kod patke nazdravi ujak sjeni svog nekadašnjeg prijatelja Eugena Kvaternika. Pijemo prvi vanderček, a ujak imenuje u šali mene stoloravnateljem, kapelana fiškušem, a tetu vunbacitelom. Tončika, opazivši grozne križevačke štatute, uhvati maglu sa bojišta. Popivši bratinstvo i sa Domagojem i s ujakom, stade mi se bijelim smijehom kesiti sa stropa teška greda-priječnica, a ja stadem novoj braći pričati svoju posljednju zagrebačku đavoliju: U Jurjevskoj ulici, iza crkvice sv. Đurđa, ima neka drvenjara, a u njoj djed Petar, mljekar, sa kćerkom koju zovu susjedi zbog jarca, sa kojim spomenutu guravu djevicu često viđahu, frajla-Cigom. Kada zapitah prije nekoliko dana drugove gdje ćemo piti, rekne hitri Tartalja: - Kod frajle Cige. - Odosmo dakle blizu one potleušice dočekati Petra mljekara da odnese u grad svoje kante. Pošto se u njih izdavaše soba, prikažem Cigi svoje kanonire, rekavši da je brkati Tartalja sušičavi bilježnik iz Ivanić-Kloštra, a Trumbentaš Jurica njegov sušičavi drug i pisar, a oba jadnika da se nadaju naći na tom božjem zraku i blizu zagrebačkog liječnika izgubljeno svoje zdravlje. Bilo bi dobro da mlada gospoda prenoće već danas ovdje, a stvari se iz svratišta lako mogu prenesti. Frajla Ciga koju je ćopavi Žgaga, četvrti naš brat, kojega poradi cvikera i talmi-zlatnog-lanca prikazasmo kao banovog šogora, često pomilovao po brkatom joj lišcu, pristane na sve i stane nositi iz pivnice divnog vinca u zemljanom vrču. "Banovom šurjaku" nazdravismo sa dušom duše njegove, sa gospođicom Žužom - tako se zove Ciga - i dok sirotica gledaše zanosnog govornika Tartalju kao mačak što gleda biskupa, dotle je duša njene duše, Žgaga, recte Varalić, miješao njeno vino sa "čikom" od svoje cigare. Frajla se stala nježiti, bebuniti. Iza treće čaše bijaše bijedna guravica pijana kao čep i stane na velju radost našu plesati čardaš sa šepavim "banovim šurjakom". Tartalja ijujuče, a Jurica Trumbentaš svira mladencima na mljekarevoj harmonici. Sada tresne čaša, sad opet sat s ormančeta iskićenog balerinama i isjeckanim šarenim papirima. A Žgage i Cige ni briga, pa pocikuju i udaraju tobože ostrugama ko husari. Pošto skrhaše i lampu, pošto gurava bajadera klone u kut, zapalimo voštanice, ponesemo frajlu na stolnjaku i pjevamo Miserere s ovim pripjevom: Zakopajmo ju blizu plota, Da se doma ne domota. I siđemo u grob, to jest u podrum, i tek što Tartalja nače novi lagvić, razvrže se sajam: evo nam u goste kuma Petra sa puškom i drenovačom! Molbe, govori, suze, padanja na koljena: aja, ne pomaže. Ne da se mljekar ni osoliti. Kao Kiklop zarobljenike, jednoga po jednoga nas povede u neki kućarak na samoj ivici okomitog gotovo brijega što pada prama Tuškancu. Strpao nas, krvnik, kao sardine i zaključao vrata lokotom. - Jaoh, majko! Nešto međ nogama... pas... ha, sad ga držim za uho - šapne neko... Tišina!... Spanjismo se. Nebum više... Jezuš Kristuš! - zavapi Žgaga, "banov šogor", a meni na leđa padne nekako tijelo, tako silno, te se sruših na tle. - U pomoć, Petrinoviću! - uzdahne Tartalja iz tavnog kuta i stane uzdisati kao da mu neko nožem vadi džigericu. - Baš nagraisasmo! - Joooj! - zacvili Đuro Trumbentaš, i po nama stade nešto skakati, udarati nas u glavu, u leđa, plesti i zalijetati nam se među noge, spodbijati nas kao tupim nožem za trbuhe, bacati nas iz kuta u kut. Bijaše nam ko da smo u vodi i da netko sebi tom vodom mućka, tvrde, orijaške zube. - Joooj! To je vrag! - šapne Tartalja svojim plačnim glasom, te nas uhvati mrtva groznica, i buf! osjetim u rebrima kao dva gvozdena prsta koji me zalijepiše o niski, smrdljivi strop s kojega padnem kao pogača na one tri bijedne glave. - Me-eee-e. - M-eeeee-eee. - Cigin jarac! Baš smo glupi! Hej, dečki, noževe u šake, oko mene, pa da pošaljemo u Hades rogatog prokletca! - viknem. Gluha tišina. Rastrijeznismo se u trenu. Zakucala srca: čekamo. - Majkooo - zaupi odjedanput Tartalja, a Trumbentaš zaori: - Udrite, kanoniri, pustite mu grešna jareća crijeva, držim Lucifera za rogove... Rusvaj, urnebes! Uto se sve zaljulja, kao titanska šaka da nas drobi poput mrvica u džepu. Uhvatim se za neku nogu. Nešto me zviznulo po tjemenu da vidjeh, štono vele, sve svece, učini mi se da letim u zvijezde i oblake, i najzad se nađem pod drvetom na travi. Lijepo razbiram na punoj mjesečini kako se dolje prema jarku poput crne lavine kotrlja naš kokošinjac, svinjac, kočac - što li bijaše! - iz kojega jauče čovjek i životinja i iz kojega eno izleti jedan moj plačidrug. Pohrlim, to jest otociljam se na niže i pokupim po vrtu sve drugove. Kućica tresnu u jarku kao puška, a jedan grozni Me-eee-ee! - presiječe zrak. Naš mučilac ležaše krvav u potočiću, a na rebra mu legla kolibica. Da ga izvučemo, kad al čujemo bat čizama i glas kuma Petra: - Čekajte, hajduci! Bježi i žeži, i prsnemo kud koji po grmlju oko Sofijinog puta. - Stanite! Grunu Petrova funtača, a Žgaga, "banov šogor", vikne strahovitim glasom. - Mrtav sam... Kad pred zoru donijesmo u fijakeru Varalića kući, konstatova dr Fon u njegovom organu za sjeđenje četvrt funte soli i cijelu četku svinjskih čekinja. Petar mljekar jedva utekao tamnici, pomoću mog oca, a ja sam evo tu u Sibiriji. - Pa za takvu tricu tjerati jadnu dječicu iz škole! - vrati se, smijući se, u sobu teta Tončika koja ču sve iz kuhinje. Otpjevamo Ja sam Varaždinec - Varaždinec i preko širokog, punog ježeva hodnika i kamenitih stuba odvedoše me u - kako veli teta - "bavlioteku" koja će odsele biti mojom sobom. Svi me troje svukoše. Poljubim tetu i ujaka u ruke, oni mene u čelo koje poprskaše svetom vodom iz bočice koja mi bijaše nad glavom, među suhim macama, a ispod druge bočice u koju je vješta prosjačka ruka izreckala i namjestila krst, kliješta i ina mučila Sina Božjega. Kapelan, modrooki bolesni ujakov gost i štićenik, moj sobni susjed, sjedne u dnu kreveta i ostade tu bez riječi dok ne zatvorih oči pred čudnim njegovim i njezinim pogledom. Zatim kleče, baci se na koljena pred onim u kutu raspelom, zarije glavu u sklopljene, zgrčene prste i stane usrdno gotovo očajno moliti, šapnuvši pokoju i glasnije. I ja moljah, ali ne riječima. One je noći sam Gospod stisnuo moje vjeđe. II. Probudih se u cik zore. Obukoh se i oprah polako jer se bojah probuditi kapelana koji disaše teško i burno kao u vrućici. Jedna lasta doleti kroz prozor, sjedne na zastor i zacrvkuta kao da mi nešto ćereta. Stalo kuckati, a ustrašena ptičica izleti napolje. Kuc-kuc-kuc - to je na onoj švajcarskoj na ormanu kućici. Na vratima je sat, iako je kazalo tek na tri i po, natacka mali kapucin, patuljak - što li je - zlatnim čekićem po zlatnom nakovnjiću ravno dvanaest. "Bavlioteka" je, dakako, velika i puna mišolovaka. Okrom toga miriši po moljcima, štajerskim jabukama i dunjama što se žute i rumene po starim, pocrnjelim, teškim hrastovim ormanima. Krevet mi se bijeli u toj suroj sobetini kao golublje jaje u tavanskom gnijezdu. I uzani otarci, dugački kao da će se o njih otirati pola župe, čisti su kao potočni šljunak. Na stolu, na debeloj i opucaloj koži je hrpa svih hrvatskih opozicionalnih, klerikalnih i beletrističkih listova, pa staklena škrinja u kojoj promatra mlada, zelena i zlatooka gatalinka, sa zelenog šaša, kako pod njom plove zlatne ribice: ni brige ih za pokojnog morskog ježa koji sniva na dnu tog slatkog mora rumeni sanak o oštrigi, o zakletoj kneginjici. Cijeli je zid spram mog kreveta zapremljen dolapima i knjižurinama koje sinoć nazva ujak Grga "šalabahterima". To je biblioteka od svih župnika onamo od provale Tatara. Prvu knjigu donese jamačno kralj Bela, koji - kako veli ujak - prenoći u toj slavnoj kuriji, poklonivši Hrastovac, alem plemenite turopoljske doline, županu Vukmaniću svojeručnom darovnicom. Da ne opazih njemačkog prijevoda Dupanloupovih djela, Preradovićeve Prvence, knjige Društva sv. Jeronima i nekoliko Matičinih, šćah misliti e sam u knjižnici kakog Rittera-Vitezovića ili Krčelića. Sve je tu staro, latinsko i katoličko, i čisto se prepadnem opazivši u kutu paklenu voltersku naslonjaču, na kojoj se izvalio onaj koji iščupa austrijskom orlu dvoglavcu među inim perjem i ponosni Hrastovac. Napoleon baca sa naslonjače, to jest sa broda, svojoj ljubi Francuskoj tužan pogled i poljupce. Sjetivši se na moju majku i gledajući kroz onaj prozor na bijeli Zagreb, na moju Francusku i moj Pariz, pritisnem mom prognaničkom sapatniku na prašno korzikansko lice svjež poljubac pa sjednem snujući, pored njega na stolicu... Što bi bilo, da je Hrastovac i danas biser na ilirskoj kruni kakog Napoleonovića? ... Lastavica i opet zacvrkuta: nad prozorom sve puno gnijezda. Odozdo, u zimzelenu se vere sivi palčić i kao da mi na bezazlenom kriocu donio topli miris sa hladnog cvijeća koje dolje u vrtu drhti, treperi, kao da zebe pod teškom rosicom. Jedna ruža nagne glavu prama lijeru - kao da mu nešto šapnu, a bijeli se ljiljan okrene žutome, zlatnome, i sve se lijehe zatalaskuju, zaljuljkuju, sve od selena pa do trandovilja, od svilene božje zelene plahtice pa do rumenog karanfila, pa šapore mirisnim šarenim usnicama polagacko - tijacko. - Za granjem, grmljem i mladom kukuruzom mravinjaci - seoski domovi, slamni krovovi kao teške zimske šubare ispod kojih se stao dizati modri, tamni dim u široko, modro nebo. - Hajs! - viknulo u blizini, i čujem mekani šum polaganih točkova. Odnekale zableji stoka, konj rže u vlažnoj djetelini i neprestano poskakuje vezanim prednjim nogama. Odjeknu zvuk kosačkih brusova veselo - veselo, kao da pjevaju gvozdene prepelice. Lupnuše vrata, i eno tete Antonije. Žutim čistim putićem tapa nečujno, crno, sablasno usred veselog lišća i sočnog cvijeća prema grabrovoj sjenici. Prošavši pored golog golcitog kamenitog dječarca koji na nju gađa strelicom koje nema, pored Amora, teta se Tončika triput prekrsti i obori pogled. A u dvorištu kao zatrubilo... - Šarl, Šarl! - okrene se teta ispod višnje. - Šarl, ne sigrajte se s oslom, čujete li, čuješ li, Šarl! - Šaaarl - dreči svraka sa grane na ogromnoj salcburškoj krušci, a neko drekne iz dvorišta u debelom basu: - Za-po-ve-da-ju - Ne igraj se s oslom, Šarl, magare jedno! - Teta je govorila, vičući, tako naglo da je jedva razumjeh. Pohrlim na drugi prozor i imađah šta vidjeti! Šarl - onaj sinoćnji klipan sa zdenca u "halbcilindru", legao pred stajom i uhvatio se snažnim ručetinama ukoštac sa stražnjim nogama nekog sivonje. To mu je jamačno svakidanja gimnastika i elektrizovanje nervoznih živaca. Kada se magaretu dosadilo bacati se uzalud nogama, stade zvoniti grlom grlatijem, da čovjeku srce - tako reći - pukne. Smiluje se i kruti Šarl, gurne sivonju te se umalo - štono rekli Zagrepčani - ne prekopitne preko ušiju. Šarl ga tješi: - Muč, muč, Lojzek, muč, muč, moj lepi cujzek! Preko dvorišta protrča stara debela dekla, škripnu vratašca, i za tinji se časak zašareni široko dvorište kao rebra krova Sv. Marka u Zagrebu. - Peradi kao naroda na proštenju: šarenilo, graja. Zakukurikali ponosni krefkeri, a među nogama im zaglavali mali bijeli turski pjetlići. Za pomoranskim i hrvatskim guskama valjaju se oko koke pilići ko žuti žgančići, a vojska pataka reže već čistim, svilenim grudima zelenu žabokrečinu u velikoj bari pored đubreta punog bundeva. Praščići izlete iz okola kao iz puške, pa kada jednoga uhvati Šarl za rep, stane tako grozno jaukati da prhnuše iz golubinjaka usred dvorišta golubovi kao vjetar da ponese bijele snježne pahuljice, a roda, koja dosele stajaše kao stari invalid na jednoj nozi, poleti i već lebdi nad crkvom kao široki križ s kojega vise dvije crvene vrpce - dvije tanane noge. Golemi bijeli tukac se šepiri među tukama kao bijeli mjesec među blijedim zvijezdama, a nad granje susjednih šljiva nadavije se ljetno toplo sunce kao topla kresta ćuranova. Šarl uštinuo za rep onog strašnog rundova koji se stane vrtiti za vrhom repa kao zemlja što se vrti oko svoje osi. Na pojilo, kraj zdenca, doklapao za marvom veseljak Šarl, i premda vidim da nije baš čist ko gumno, otrčim dolje. Pođosmo na pašu kao stari prijatelji. Iza crkve izvadi iz platnene torbe tuzgavim rukama tuzgavu slaninu i ponudi mi. - Hvala; nisam gladan. - Ječ, ječ, em ni na tebi rasla! Zagrizo nesretnik bez kruha! Kada mu reknem da ima želudac kao patka, zamoli me za tri tvrde škude križevače, pa da su njegove ako ih proguta. Dadem mu "sekser" i "patagon". Proguto ih, bekrija, ko čvarke! Rakijajući iz čuture, pita je l' istina da "gospon" pravi tuču, da ima jedno Crno, jedno Crljeno i jedno Mrtvo more i šta radi u Zagrebu onaj pijetao koji vuče klade kljunom. Gradeći mi frulicu od vrbine kore, pričaše mi kako Varaždinci baciše, osudivši ga na smrt - raka u Dravu; kako Križevčani penjahu vola na crkveni krov da ga očiste od trave; kako Stubičani tražahu po šumi svoju Bogorodicu koja im pobježe sa procesije, i kako se neki zagrebački grešni parok spasio od žene svog zvonara, skočivši gol, namazan medom, u perje i poletjevši na crkveni toranj. Kada Šarl ćutaše, bijahu mu usta otvorena ko somu. Pjegav je ko ćureće jaje, mirisom podsjeća na zvjerku koju zovemo "torec". I on ima nos, oko nosa po jedno oko nadesno i nalijevo - pak ipak, đavo bi mu ga znao što je na toj tikvi tako čudnovato, bizarno. Ta glava ima tendenciju kiselog krastavca koji bi htio biti "paradajzlom". Upitavši ga što mu je kosa tako bijela, reče da je neke zimske noći uhvatio u šumi kod Jamnice vuka za uši pa da se tako do zore gledahu... - Šarl, vi niste rođeni u Francuskoj? - Nis. Ja se zovem Andraš. Samo gospa mi veliju Šarl. Ja sem rojen f cirkvi. Tu se moj Andras sagne, digne sa zemlje bubicu, metne je na crni vrh od svog palca, i pošto bubica odleti, stane Andrija skakati i gotovo jecajući urlati: - Jesi ga videl, lepega, malega božjeg voleka! Zazvonilo na misu, a ja se vratim preko groblja i pročitam ovo na jedinom kamenitom krstu: Muzsek dole skerlyak kayti nasz gespen LUSTRISSIMUSZ SZTIEFF ZSUGECZ DE BATINABREG TUTU JEJE. Oko crkve "cintor" sa niskim zidom, kao da su ga ovčas ostavili Avari ili Obri, a na cintoru mlade šljive i bijele guske. Crkva miri kao magazin starih kožuha - pusta sirotinjska vidi se da joj se kolator probećario. Na zelenoj, staroj propovjedaonici ima i bijelih jelovih dasaka, kao da su od vješte desnice našeg Šarla. Kako sv. Antuna Padovanskog obezglavljena baciše pod pijevnicu, ostade na nekom oltaru samo njegov simbol: neka glava koja bi htjela da bude svinjska. Crkva je napola okrečena, i mjesto nekog sveca vidi se samo parče čudnog mesa na mučeniku ražnju na koji škilji ispod vapna rutava njuška nekakvog biblijskog Čivutina. Od one poznate scene ostade u hrastovačkoj crkvi samo par golih nogu u vrsti zdjele - šta li! Za jednu se nogu zakačila neka debela, predebela ženska ruka, a druga ruka pritisnula na drugo koljeno kao pramove Magdalenine kose ili hrastovačke slame. Taj "srcedrapatelni" prizor gleda neka - bit će ženska - njuškica sa sentimentalnim prstićem u djevičanskim sanjarskim usnama. Oko glavnog se žrtvenika strugahu na golim koljenima, po hladnom pješčanom kamenu, stare pobožne seljakinje; u klimavu klupu sa desne strane, u "kolatorsku" klupu, sa grbovima i nekom vrstom barjaka, zaronila teta Tončika i ne opazi me u molitvenom zanosu. Brzo se obučem u ministrantsko odijelo i zapalim sa zvonarom Šimunom oltarske svijeće. Na misu dođe blijedi, bolni kapelan koji me se doimaše kao kako "palo veličanstvo". Za njim dogega smiješna koka: tako je bezrepa da joj se vidi cio "biskup", ćelav i žut kao tjeme starog tonzurisanog kaluđera. Tek što Šimun izjuri pobožnu kokicu, vidim preko trobozana kako nas sa crkvenih vrata izvjedljivo promatra onaj sentimentalni volčić, onaj mladi bušak koji bijaše vazda na groblju. Kada viknuh, da pregrizem smijeh: Et cum spiritu tuo, junac riknu, udari u vrata i top-top-top odmagli na hrastovačko groblje. Iza službe božje kumovah zvonarevu djetetu, zajutarkovah u bašti i odoh s kapelanom čitati u "palaču", u salon hrastovačke kurije. Po toj se ogromnoj sobi najbolje vidi gostoljublje te drevne "hiže". U sredini je, sa kraja na kraj, stol, oko kojega bi se moglo najesti i napiti pet puta po dvanaest gladnih apoštola. Na zidovima slike Marije Terezije, Tome Bakača, Napoleona III, biskupa Vrhovca, baruna Trenka i članova sadašnje vladarske kuće. Likovi Eugena Kvaternika i Antuna Starčevića okićeni su svježim cvijećem. Kapelan mi reče da ujak i jučerašnjom prilikom posla u Zagreb Starome, svome prijatelju Anti, burence starog šilera. Pod likom ovih rodoljuba je album sa potpisom hrastovačkih gostiju. Nađoh tu i epigram Masnecov, Bog mu oprostio vinskoj duši! - pa djela Starčevićeva u zlatorezu, Kvaternikove Adrese i Programi, fotografije sela Rakovice, a pod staklom je rubac i rukavica koje ondje ostavi neke vesele noći đak Bah. Tu je fotografija i nekog P-ra, koji se kasnije odmetnu. Na čelu mu napisali: Hulja, i po surci jedno dvadesetak potpisa među kojima polovica izdrljanih također zbog docnijeg izdajništva!... Uvrh je sofre pozlaćen ogroman rog, pladanj za gostoprimljivu sol, četa čizama i bilikuma. Zastori, stolnjak, ubrusi, grede - ama sve to je u toj bijeloj sobetini crveno - bijelo - modro. Trobojnim je slovima našarano nad vratima Bog i Hrvati, u jednom se kutu koči barjak Oca Zvonimira. I ovdje je kao u cijeloj kući tušta i tama šarenih lojanica, starih "pisanica", suhih licitarskih umotvora, sagova iz trobojnlh vunenih ili platnenih krpica. I tu sve miriši po žutoj dunji i crvenoštajerskoj jabuci. Najviše mi se sviđaše na ormaru dvoglavo tele, pa đavo koji drži svijeću šapama i repom. Velik je, crven, dugo - i crnojez, i zbog njega ne bi uveče Šarl došao u gornje odaje za cijelu Banovinu. Tele nije živo nego mrtvo, "šopano" je i stoji među župskim larima mjesto Janusa, dvoglavog boga. Tek što pročitam Hrvatsku, a dođe teta. - Spremila sam vam - veli - gablfrištik. Uf, što bi rekla Tereza, da joj pošaljemo dijete kući gladno i mršavo. Naslađujući se slatkim ovčijim skorupom i paprikašem koji bijaše tako izvrstan da se onog dana paprike u vrtu još jače zarumenješe od jeda te ne bijahu u njemu - čudio sam se čistoći tetine sobe. Oko cvjetnih lonaca na otvorenom prozoru prhaju leptiri. Sve je tu bijelo prebijelo: i zastori čisto samostanski i, pokrovac na prebijelom krevetu na kojemu se pored bijelog mačka Frica čisto topi poput grude alpinskog snijega - tetina prebijela noćna kapica. Sve, sve je tu bijelo prebijelo: i načete čarape za mene, i molitvenik sa koricama od slonovog zuba. Sve je tu svijetlo, okrom tete koja se u svojim opatičkim haljinama crni kao "packa" od mastila na papiru, i osim onog na zidu mrkog viteza ispod kojega preko njemačkog napisa sigurna ruka puritanca mog ujaka udari ove riječi: Bogomir od Juhe, Starčević Svetog groba. Na polici ispod jadnog viteza Bouillona, ima "šnelsider", dva-tri ogromna čisla, kapišon, sanovnik, zagrebački čuveni Šoštar i čuveni njemački roman Peter der Räuber, Lika's Geissel und Schande. Među nas bane čudan svetac. Visok, oklembesio brčine, na čizmama mu ispucao lak, u ruci zelen šeširić sa gemzbartom, a kosu zaklisio, kao da ju namaza maslacem. Previje se kao kostura, drekne: - Baron fon Fistor. - Ere... Brrr... Baci se na stolicu, razvagani se, dune, stane maramom trti šiljati nos koji me sjeti na nahereni toranj u Pisi, naheri glavu kao modrooki gusak gledajući u oblak na krvnika jastreba, udari se pesnicom po "vatiranim" prsima i jekne: - Ferloren, ferloren! - Bos is, hajlige muter! - zapanji se teta. - To vam je naš slavni turopoljski puranbaron! - povede me na stranu kapelan, pošto Tončika i Fistor stadoše uzdisati i lijevati uzajamce suze. - Kaki puranbaron, Bog budi s nama? - Rođen je u Pruskoj, odrastao u Beču, postao je tu poštar, a bavi se i kupovanjem hrvatskih purana koje šalje s izvađenom utrobom na velika tržišta. Kad puranbaron izjede svoje plave suze u jednom konvulzivnom gulašu - a jede ko da je na komisiji! - stane nam nizati u bučnom bečkom dijalektu: - Uveče, prije nekih deset dana, dođe mi na poštu u Hudi Betek distingiran stranac i, pošto ostadosmo sami, skine ogrtač, i šta mislite, koga upoznah?... nesrećnog... gospođe i gospodo moja! Pošto mu pripadoh koljenima, ispriča mi tragičnu svoju povijest, prizna da je zbog visoke politike prisiljen živjeti neko vrijeme u tajnosti, i zamoli me kao plemića, kao barona koji može danas-sutra postati i knezom, za gostoljublje i pomoć. Zakunem mu se na vječnu vjernost, ja sam oficir u rezervi, dam mu svoju časnu riječ da živa duša neće ništa doznati, i zatvorim ga u salon u kojemu ću ga svojeručno hraniti i dvoriti, a noću ispuštati u vrt gdje se običavaše do zore po mjesečini šetati. - Pa to je lijepo, vrlo lijepo! - veli kapelan. - Ah, ja! - zacvili puranbaron. - Lako je vama! Prekjuče zorom odem da nađem ....... i da ga dignem na prozor, kad al njega nema pa nema. Nema ga u vrtu, nema na livadi, nema u mlinu: kao da je zemlja velikaša progutala! Pošto mi oko kuće nema sela ni selišta, niko mi ne znade ništa reći. Da se nije mučenik utopio u Lomnici, da mu zli ljudi nažao ne učiniše!... I kao lud odem baronici Fistor, rođenoj Klappermaul zu Habichtshausen i nađem bračnu odaju pustu. Samo pod krevetom što jadikovaše moj "daksl", da mi srce pucaše! Zavirim pod krevete, u ormare: sve, sve prazno!" - Varalica dakle zdipi osim vaše supruge i novac koji dobiste za prolivenu krv hrvatskijeh tukaca? - pita kapelan. - Da, Hochwürden. - Pa što ga ne tužiste, što odmah na sve strane ne telegrafisaste? Što radiste ova dva duga dana? - Ah, ko bi se usudio, ko bi to mislio? Držah da će mi žena biti druga! Uh, sada je već kasno! Varalica je već u Italiji, na moru! Ostavim zaplakanog puranbarona i odem sa kapelanom u vrt. Vrućina, omarina. Na grani skače debeo drozd. Ponaša se tako glupo kao da je već pečen. "Ribizli" se rumene kao korali i žute kao nizovi biserja. Preko žutog, tvrdog puteljka pretrči krtica i zaroni kao svrdlom u zemlju ružičastom njuškicom. - Pst! - šane mi kapelan, zađe u grmlje, a ja za njime, tibajući pokoju zaostalu malinu. Čučnemo. Pred nama u travi, pod petrovačom jabukom, leži djevojče, kidajući krunice krasuljka iz kite poljskog cvijeća. Kida i pjevucka. Pjevucka i kida tako tiho da se pauk mirno spušta na srebrnoj niti sa grane prema njezinim nogama i da zlatna smaragdna mara bezbrižno doleti pored nje u zelenu travu. Pošto čudnovato djevojče, vila, nimfa - što li je - poiskida žutobijele glavice, uzme ocvao mak i stane monotono pjevuljiti - gotovo poput pčela koje joj lijetahu oko kose: Crna kobila beli konj. Bela kobila crni konj. Crna kobila... Lice joj ne vidjeh zbog širokog slamnog šešira i smeđe, kao zlatom porubane kose koja se strunila po uzanim leđima. Ležaše postrance. Vidjeh tek goli garavi vrat sa seljačkim modrim đerdanom, žute, tanane i vitoprste ruke, pa bose nožice, vite kao u srne, a crne kao u Cigančeta. Kapelan mi ispriča da je to Smiljka, kćerka čudaka seoskog učitelja. Učaše je otac svirati u crkvene orgulje, a ona se toliko izvještila da zimus već sviraše na svim zornicama. Pjevaše herubinski, i ne bješe dana da ne ode poslije podne u crkvu svirati. Proljetos, na sam Uskrs, usne u crkvi, čekajući na derana koji je vukao mjehove. Otac joj, udovac, bijaše negdje u gostima, sluškinja Dora mišljaše da je mala na "farofu", a zvonar Šimun zaključao ranije crkvu. Drugi dan nađoše nesretnicu zgrčenu pod vječnim kandiocem - ludu. Sjenica skakuće na mahovinastom hreku, kos zviždi, divlji golub guče, šturak tambura, a Smiljka zuji Narodi nam se kralj nebeski... Odjednom se prestravi, prislušne i stane zvati: - Grofica! Grofica! Na grani zakriještalo, i na Smiljkina leđa pane vrana, posrćući kao pijanica i potpirući se krilima kao batinama. Nas dvojica ni dahnuti: kao tati... Djevojče sjedne bas spram nas, a meni iz grla tihi: Aah! Bože, lijepa li bijaše! Privukla me svojim širokim opalskim očima kao dvije orhideje što mame mušicu. Sličnu glavu vidjeh dojako samo u vrućici, u svojoj duši. Ispadnem iz grmlja, ona u trk - u trk, a ja za njom sve posrćem kroz gustu djetelinu. Izgubim šešir. Dohvativši je jedva, stane me vući za kosu, a meni to čisto milo i pjevam joj: Crna grlica beli kos, Bela grlica crni kos, Crna grlica... Ona mi odjedared otpjeva: Digu digu dajca Mama peče zajca... U glasu joj bijaše suza, pa mi dođe da zaplačem kada ih stala truniti u moje srce. Nasmije se blijedim, mekim usnama i bijelim ciganskim zubima, a ja je cjelunem - ni danas ne znam kako! - u široko oko koje me gledaše kao majčina dušica, nježni cvijetak. - Što si ti, dečko, ban ili biskup? - zapita Smiljka i upre mi u grudi svoje oštre, drhtave laktove. - Ako si ban, drž' me, ako si biskup, pusti me. - Ja sam ban, moja banice! I dok se smijaše da mi srce skakaše od radosti kao mlado ždrijebe, trčasmo kroz kukuruze, grmlje i drač, a kada joj se zapraštiše krvlju blijedi obraščići, klonuše nam i ruke i noge. - Da, ti si pravi ban! - veli Smiljka i sjedi mirno kraj mene. Pjevucka, vuče me za kosu, griska travu, a ja joj krišom ljubim znojnu kosu. Andraš naiđe sa kravama, i kada zasvira na frulici, zaspi mi djevojče na krilu. Položih joj kradom ruku na srdašce. Osjećam kako iz njenog ludog srca prelaze burni kucaji u moje mlade, vrele žile. U daljini Okić, Susjed, domovina Tahija i Petrice Kerempuha, medvedgradski zidovi kao žena koja vodi pred sobom okamenjeno dijete... Budne mi kao da će me ova luda vilinska sestrica, probudivši se, ponijeti preko Vukomeričkih niskih gorica i preko Kupe na Klek, na grob Kraljevića Marka gdje se roče bijele vile sa plahovitim Grabancijašem, crnim đakom. A Šarl zadio frulu za pojas, tjera od nas brezovom granom muhe i priča mi, kao kakom načelniku i njegovoj ženi, o Crnoj kraljici i Zmijskom caru. Sunce zađe za Žumberačke šumovite gore, uminu Pozdravljenje, i sinuše prve zvijezde kada donijeh svoju blijedu zvjezdicu u tihi "farof". Teta Tončika ju položi u svoj snježni krevet. Iz vrta čuo se žamor gostiju u kojemu razabirah jasno O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum - - našeg puranbarona, ali umoran odem u "bavlioteku". Već čujem šum Sanova koraka i tetinu, pored mene, molitvu, pa mi se čini kao kvočka što govori kooookoko. III Probudivši me zorom kapelan, rekne da jutros izdahnu baron Fistor, jer juče izjede za okladu pečenog pijevca zajedno sa kostima. Kapelan, teškovoljan poput danskog kraljevića, nadoveže tobože tužno: - Oh, šta je ljudsko žiće! - Koji je danas dan, gospodine? On se sladogorko nasmjehne i otpovrnu: - Petac turski svetac. - Vi kao da ustaste na lijevu nogu. - Ni na lijevu ni na desnu. Cijelu noć čekah u vrtu zeca koji nam tamani voćke. Nemam doduše karte za lov, al to bi bio krasan red da se bez take karte ne možeš obraniti od vuka ili ubiti životinju koja ti tamani imanje. - Vrlo lijepo. A gdje je zajček? Kapelan se i opet sladogorko nasmije i izvuče iz lovačke torbe bijelog - prebijelog Frica - mačka miljenika tete Tončike. - Odista: petac crni svetac! - reknem. Tek pošto se obučem, sjetim se Smiljane. Ne vjerovah jučerašnjici. Bijaše mi kao da snivah, kada čujem iz tetine sobe kao zvuk tamburice. Potrčim, zavirim i vidim Smiljku kako spokojno svira na nekom klavsenu koji juče držah pretpotopnim stolom. Svira, a teta joj "brenuje" kosu i govori: - Taako! A sada ćemo ti obući svilene "štrinfle" i cipele koje donese Dorica. Budi uvijek tako dobra, dušice, pa ću te dati za gospoju mome Julčeku. - Banu? - pita Smiljka. - Banu, banu, pilence moje, banu, grlice moja! A ja od ključanice niz stube i sastanem crkvenjaka Šimuna. Idemo zvoniti. Sve se bojim da mi ne opazi po prsluku kucanje srca. Na cintoru čujemo sa grobljanske strane vajkanje, otimanje, viku, hropac, kao da koga kolju. Pohrlimo i imamo što vidjeti! Na travicu se izvalila ljudeskara. Dreči kao bravac kada ga kolju. Desnicom uhvatio za trbuh jednog, ljevicom drugog seljaka pa drma li ih drma kao onomad noge magareće. Kao da ima grčeve. A svu tu trojicu, kao oko Troje, vuče po zemlji meki čovuljak Hektor, kriještajući: - Muč, muč, Andraš, rujig, her Andreas fon Čučnik, mora vun, mora vun, pasja capica, huuh. Krvnik bijaše naduven kao krvavica-kobasica, a crven kao Krvavi most u Gordunovo vrijeme. Znojan je i mokar kao Sava kada je najmokrija. - Muč, muč, Andraš, rujig, her Andreas vulgo Šarl de Čuč... Čučnik! Dršte ga, držete, dečaki, toga tolvaja, mooora vun... vun! - zipara mali krvnik i vuče mučenika, da je bogu plakati. Kada svi ovako dospješe od jednog do drugog crkvenog tornja, zacvili mučenik, Andrija plemić Čučnik tako grozovito, da neko seljačko mače blizu nas, na cintorskom zidu, zacvili i đipi na kameniti šešir trouglac sv. Ivana Nepomuka na crkvenom zidu, mijaučući glasno i jasno kao u ekstazi. - Gespen ot Čučnik, vaš plemeniti zub jesu vani! - klikne rumeni silnik, frkne na leđa, te mu sa čela odleti kućna kapa preko plota na drveni križ na nekom grobu, a iz džepa nešto bijelo i veliko za koje mišljah e je kutija za pomadu, a kad tamo - to bješe sat. U isti čas rukne Andraš kao ranjenik i zalijepi jednog seljaka o jedan zid, a sa drugim malo te ne probije toranjska vrata... Dok mučenik mućkaše zube iz vedrice koju mu prinese treći turopoljski plemić - gledalac kao i mi - odem sa Šimunom u zvonik. Zvonar ljuljaše debelo zvono Devicu, a ja Cinkuša, momče tanano. Kako to bijaše krasno kako je debela Devica znala tananom Cinkušu da sekundira! Izišavsi, nađem slavnoga bricu kako se izvalio pod šljivu i - ne mogah vjerovati očima - isplazio jezik! Pošto ga upitam za uzrok tog čudnovatog postupka, rekne mi: - Revera, domine, naturalia non sunt turpia. Mladi gospon nek znaju, ak su školu, kak smo čuli, vučili, da samo naturalno stajne človeku srećni žitek dati more. Ego sum nunc imitatio canis kao onaj Vlah, hoću reći Gerk. Cucek ima zato tak zdrava prsa jerbot meće jezik na lujft kad mu vruće jeje. Servus humillimus, mladi gospon, naj dostoje pozdrajti reverendisimuša i naj mu reči dostoje da bumo im drugog kedna roge metati došli. Nek se čuva gospon plebanuš doktorov: timeo Danaos... Pošto se hrastovački Drmačić gubljaše prašnom cestom prama razbacanim kućama seoskim, govoraše mi crkvenjak da je to Ciprijan pl. Golubić, bivši "crnoškolac". I vraga bi na ledu potkovao, zna praviti tuču kao svaki pop. Župnik ga poštuje, premda nikada ne ide u crkvu. Bijaše nedjelja, "tih danak božji", kako veli pjesnik, a crkva se i okolina malo-pomalo zašarenila od seljačke surine, košulje, išarane suknje i marame: - kao cvjetna livada. Sa Šimekom ministrovah ujaku, iz kuta me gledaše teta svojim blagoslovnim očima, a pored nje zario blijedu glavu kapelan među mršave, zgrčene prste. Omamljuje me tamjan, jeka orgulja, skladna i široka pjesma pobožnog puka, gromko ujakovo pjevanje kojemu odgovara lijepi učiteljev bariton. Teta mi reče da ga nikada ne ču ljepše propovijedati nego onog dana. Sjećam se kako mi žmarci prođoše kroz oči i nos kada čuh usred propovijedi uzdahnuti tik do mene udovicu babu u peči i modroj marami: - Jojček, dušooo mojaaa - i kada udari u lelek koji primi pola Hrastovca - pa i moj ministrantski kolega Šimek. - Iza mise upoznam u sakristiji učitelja Jelića. Licem me živo podsjeti na Eskulapa pored prozora neke zagrebačke ljekarne. Blijed, malorek, šapatljiv: pravi udovac. Zahvaljujući mi za juče i za Smiljku, reče da imam dara za ludačkog liječnika, a meni bi kao da je zaplakao. Ne znam kako se odjedared nađoh kod njegove kuće. Bio mi simpatičan. U dugačkoj, razizemnoj i ovišoj je drvenjari okrom staje sa dvije kravice, ogromne prazne suše i podruma, škola s učiteljevim stanom. Kako nema dimnjaka, penje se dim iz tokoršnje kuhinje sa seljačkog ognjišta po drvenom kućnom trijemu koji spajaju sa starim pocrnjelim ražovim krovom drveni, neotesani gotovo stupovi, pa liže svojim modrim i mekanim jezikom sure prozore stana i škole zakrpljene čađavim, kao pergamenat žutim papirima. Zadivio me vrt i pokušalište. Oko sto vrsta ruža, žutih kao da umiru, rumenkastih kao oblačak, rumenih kao krvavo srce. Kalamima ni broja se ne zna. Jedna je kruška kao svijećnjak, a kruške kao da ih priveza gospodin učitelj na božićnje drvce. Drugima su voćkama grane razapete gvozdenim žicama, te od teške muke poniješe više ploda od lišća. Na ponekom drvetu ima tri vrste voća. Za kućom vinograd od amerikanca i Bordeaux-loze. Preko zelene okljaštrene živice lete zujne pčele kao zlatna zračna procesija. Nikada ne vidjeh toliko Dzierzon-košnica. Učitelj govoraše samo onako upola i prekidaše se u polovici izreke sa "ecetra" ili "i tako dalje". Pričajuči, zastane i zagleda se u zračnu točku, trese glavom i nastavlja govor zamišljeno; iza četvrt sata spominjaše "štreberstvo" koje obuze naše hrvatske ljude, žalosno špijunstvo svojih mnogih drugova. Preteške dužnosti, prelaka plaća. One godine baš izađoše Pošurice J. E. Tomića, i Jelić mi se vajkaše kako je nepravedno rugati se stališu koji dade domovini Filipovića, Fabkovića, Modeca, Trstenjaka i tolike mlade nadobudne pregaoce. - "Koga zamrziše bozi, načiniše ga školnikom." - Pušite li? - I pruži mi drhtavom, nervoznom i elegantnom rukom duvan od 16 novčića, jak kao otrov. Pušijaše cigaretu za cigaretom. Sjedosmo pod staru ogromnu trešnju, a baba Dora iz Pušća, stara sluškinja, donese nam toplog, netom pomuzenog mlijeka i polukukuruznog slatkog hljeba sa maslacem i zlatnim, prozirnim gotovo saćem. Stadoh bistriti politiku, kad mi učitelj, koji me slušaše gotovo kao snivajući, začepi usta i podigne drugu ruku u zrak. - Ćut'! Pst! Naćulim uši! Ništa, ama baš ništa. On pritvorio oči, zuri gore u lišće i stane fićukati kao po dugačkim taktovima fi - fi - fi. - Gledam i vidim samo rogača kako leti oko grane zujnim krilima. - Ha, čujete li ga: To je "švarcplatl", kojega tražim i čekam već mjesec dana. Nedaleko mu je ženka. I za tili čas zapne pored krošnje na čistinici zelenu mrežu - kupio ju kod Hagenauera u Zagrebu - pokupi tanjire i ode, dršćući od uzrujanosti, na prstima na trijem, odakle netrenimice gledaše na mrežu. Ušavši u nisku i prašnu školsku sobu, čujem iza nekih vrata kao ogroman podzemni orkestar. Otvorim i crrr - fififi - cicigu - cijuciju - cukit - cukit - pozdravi me cijela ptičija kolonija iz nekih tridesetak kaveza koji zapremiše i pod i strop i stijene. Nema jamačno srednjoeuropske pjevice koja ne pjevaše u toj vlažnoj tamnici. Naš kos-stjenjak, naš gardelin, crveni zalogaj i slijepa ševa natječu se sa grlatim dunavskim slavujem "šproserom" i umiljatim kanarskim ćeretušama došlim sa ptičjeg konzervatorija u Harcu. Zamutio mi se mozak, bubnjić da prsne, a kada izađoh, školniku i mreži ni traga. Nešto mi skoči na leđa, drhtave mi ruke grčevito obaviju vrat i stisnu oči, a ja se okrenem i nemam petlje cjelivati te mršave ručice. - Ti nisi ban, ti si študent - veli Smiljka i porumeni. Uhvatimo se za ruke i odemo na sjenokoše. U grmu Jelić. Ne čuje nas: gleda na granu cerića. Smiljka je tako lijepa, da nemam petlje gledati je. Čisto me od milinja boli strana na kojoj ona stupa. Na sijenu mi rekne da joj svučem cipele da ih ne ukalja. Htjedoh odmagliti. Ne prozborih ni riječi. Stane pjevati seoske pjesmice. I opet je donijeh kući na rukama. Na večeru se ne htjedoh pokazati. Bijaše me stid - ne znam čega. Debela mi kuharica, Ana Slovenka, donese večeru. Ne mogah okusiti jela ni vina. Gledajući tupo kroz prozor, vidjeh ovo: Zagrebačkom cestom doprašio k nama fijaker. Izađe debeo gospodin - narodni zastupnik P-a, a za njim neka dama, glumica N. Iz bašte, pune gostiju, trči prema njima ujak Grga, a glumica mu stane domahivati crvenim suncobranom. Uto prolomi vazduh krik debelog cilindraša, jer iz staje juri prema kočiji ujakov bik. Spustio glavu, duva kroz nozdrve kao zmaj i - ravno protiv crvenog glumičina "parazola"... Dama sa gojnim zastupnikom puka frk u kola, a ujak trči, maše kamišem i modrom maramom i grmi: - Drž' ga, Andraš, Šarl, božji vole, krokodile... Premda se silni Andrija pokazao navrh gnojišta sa gvozdenim vilama kao Posejdon na crnom valu, vičući: - Puć - puć - puć - Dečko - puć - puć - spomenuti se bik ne dade ni osoliti. Zaleti se odostrag u kočiju i posegne snažnom vratinom među kotače. Iz hintova koji stane na prednje "noge", prodru dva očajna, sasvim nepolitička i neglumačka usklika, kočijaš odskoči za jedno koplje od kozlića kao "kokica" iz vatre; i kada padne kao iz oblaka, prihvatiše se rukama konjima za repove, poletješe mršave rage kao vile natrag. Andraš rogonju gvožđem po tvrdoj čelenci, ali ga Dečko spopade kratkim i jakim rogovima između nogu, baci ga kao snop, i "gespen ot Čučnik" bubne o zemlju organom za sjedenje, te se sve zaljulja zemlja i poleti u vazduh guščije i pačije bijelo paperje. Zastupnika i glumice ne vidje više hrastovačka kurija. Pa ipak legoh tužan i zlovoljan. - Što ti je, zlato moje? - Ništa me ne boli. - Ti ljubiš, tetina bekrijo; ti voliš, tetin huncute! - A što radi... Smiljka? - šapnem. - Spava kod mene i brblja u snu... o tebi... Dugo, dugo ne mogoh usnuti. Treći se jurve javljaju pijetli, i uzalud zatvaram prozore. Umirih se tek u zoru, napisavši majci suzno pismo i ove - prve i posljednje moje stihove: HRASTOVAČKI NOKTURNO Kaj da počnem, moja draga mati, Smrt i betek - to je sinek tvoj. Strelili su mene Smiljke zlati Prami, Smiljka - to je betek moj! Već je zorja, a ja ne mrem spati, Po hiži me hinca mislih črni roj. Kokotiček već kriči za vrati: Hajči Smiljček, hajči, picek moj! IV. Vrijeme kao hrt. Izjutra budim ujaka, začepivši mu nos - inače se ne može probuditi! - zvonim, ministrujem, hranim piliće, hvatam na tornju ili crkvenom tavanu golubove i slijepe miševe koji vise o gredama kao crne šunkice. Švrljam sa Smiljčicom koja je svaki dan razumnija. Poslije podne me sprema u vrtu kapelan za privatni ispit, čitam Smiljki u zapuštenom parku starog hrastovskog "grada" Freudenreichova Udmanića ili joj kupim školjke ili lopoč-cvijeće, veslajući po starom vlasteoskom ribnjaku, punom kornjača i šarana. Odlazim pokoji puta i brici i uvijek nađem dva-tri rezanca na jarećoj mu bradici. Pomažem i učitelju u školi. Obađoh s ujakom i kapelanom plemenito Turovo polje, sumorno Pokuplje, to sumorno srce sumorne Hrvatske, divljah se ruševinama Samobora, Okića, slavnog Ozalj-grada, bijah u divnim Mokricama i starom Slavetiću, gnijezdu starih Oršića. Brzo se priučih na staru luntu iz koje prvi put ubih mjesto vrabaca najbolje tele i koja imađaše tako jak udarac da mi prvi put malo te ne očepi rame. Od stalnih gosti dolažaše nam vlastelin, grof ...ić, na glasu kao najćutljiviji član ne samo hrvatskog već jamačno svih svjetskih parlamenata. Premda se našao kod nas svaki dan točno u deset, po žezi i po gromu, pijuckajući natenane slavnu ujakovu komovicu, čvareći se do podne - često sam samcat, ne sjećam se da sam mu čuo glasa. Ono malo običavaše šaputati kao da je grlobolan. Ne mogah vjerovati da taj mutavac sa licem nepromjenljivo rumenim - kao da je namazano spolja crvenom bojom poput uskrsnog jaja - sa brkovima i kosom kao od žutih kučina, sa vječnim cilindrom i vječno bijelom svilenom maramom okovratnicom, da se taj mogaše brojiti prije desetak još godina među najopasnije austrougarske mejdandžije, lovce na žene i na lisice, i među prve kockare. Jedan jedini put htjede reći nešto glasno: kada se govoraše o bogatoj, staroj baronici Bonati koja kupi imanje u Slavoniji svom ljubavniku, mladom i krasnom plemiću Željeskoviću. Naš grof skoči, mahne rukom kao sabljom, razvali usta i - klone strven na svoje običajno mjesto - na "grofovu stolicu" - šapnuvši: - Aaa... štrici! Često nas pohađa i umirovljeni kapetan Vurdelja koji se stao baviti čudnim sportom: iđaše svakamo gdje se u našoj veseloj Dvojednici vješalo, i vodio je o tome dnevnik. Čitao mi ga, i uvjerih se da Hrvat još uvijek junački umire, pa bilo i na sramotnom užetu. Vurdelja mi po stoti puta pričaše kako su Graničari ponijeli iz Beča "peglajzne", misleći da su od zlata. Voli da mi zagoneta i da mu "vicih" odgonetnem. Na primjer veli: - Grbavo prase sve polje popase: šta je to? - Fiškal! - reknem, a kapetan puca od smijeha i zove me "obješenjakom" da mi se sve koža ježi. Naš gost, jednoruki baron Bojković bio cijelu zimu u Parizu, a vidio ga samo noću. - Rado, sin gospođe Piljevićke, koja zna za svaku zagrebačku "finiju" gospođu u koliko sati po podne pije kafu sa mlijekom, taj Radovan izgubi funkciju berača zagrebačke "placovine" i ode iz Hrastovca kao špan nekog Medekovića koji kupi budzašto lijepo plemićko dobro u J. Taj mladić bi najviše lagao u Hrvatskoj da nema nekog zagrebačkog umjetnika koji se gradi ćopav od bijesa i koji obožava cvijeće, laž i muziku. Neprijatan mi od tih brojnih gostiju bijaše jedino zagrebački stari doktor Mauruš. Ne dizaše, već okretaše glavu poput krokodila. Treplje i gleda vas ispod obrva, koso. Mjesto nosa ima crni "flaster", i kako mu ispod očiju vazda crni naočari, izgledahu poizdalje sa crnim nosom kao crne rupe na mrtvačkoj lubanji. Gospođa se Mauruška - lijevo joj lice crveno kao od požara - vazda tuži teti kako su sluškinje drske sa njenim mužem. Jedna mu reče - ona sa šeširom - dapače i "ti". Gospodin Mauruš priča samo o svom sinu Emilu, bečkom đaku. Emil pa Emil, pa to vam je! On uvijek priča tu dosjetku: - Vozeći se u Beč mom Emilu, upita me neki gospodin rašta se vozim uvijek u trećoj klasi dok je moj Emil uvijek u prvoj. - E, reknem mu ja, da ja imam tako bogatog oca kao moj Emil, i ja bih se uvijek vozio u prvoj klasi kao moj Emil. Moj Emil... moj Emil... Prije spavanja čitah ujaku novine, a kada je bolestan - a to je gotovo svako veče - legne na trbuh, a ja ga "frotiram", gazim mu gojna leđa kao kupus, a on viče: - Hihihi, nemoj tako jako... ahaaa, to je zdravo... uuf, virga Domini! U takim bi mi idiličnim časovima pričao dogodovštine sa svog puta po Italiji, Austriji i Njemačkoj. U posljednje vrijeme ne putovaše nikako, jer ne htjede dati novaca madžarskim željeznicama. U njegovoj se kući puši samo hrvatski, to jest bosanskohercegovački duhan, i nema u Hrvatskoj doma u kojemu se skupilo više za Medicinski fakultet, Hrvatsko kazalište i ine narodne zadužbine. Po cijele bi mi sate tumačio domaću politiku. Na dvorište nam dođoše iz Samobora svirači: šepavi verglaš i škiljava mu baba. Pobiju se, a kada skočih da ih rastavim, osjetim na leđima udarce: muž uzeo rukama onu svoju drvenu nogu, naslonio se na valov pa brani ćoravu svoju babu! Ujak tek što reče: - Ovi su, virga Domini, pametniji od naših katolika i pravoslavnih! - Tumačio mi dubokom učenošću o tome koji je grad rodoljubiviji: kraljevski Križevac ili nadvojvodski Karlovac. Varaždinsku gardu smatraše kvascem iz kojega bi nov Svačić mogao ispeći hrvatski slobodni krušac. Iza pada Napoleona III kretaše i on "trudne" oči poput Petra Zriniskoga ili Ante Starčevića - prama padišahu. U spoljnu se politiku razumio kao neki ministar. Poznavaše u glavu sve europske političare. Jedared me u društvu grdno osramotio. Spomenuh Gledstna i Rošfora. Ujak mi metne magisterski ruku na brbljava usta, potapša me po ramenima i reče: - Sve je to, virga Domini, lijepo i krasno, samo treba reći: Gladstone, jesi li čuo, Glad-sto-ne i Roc-he-fort, a ne Gledstn i Rošfor. - I cijelo društvo prsne u smijeh, na moj trošak, teško meni! - U ono doba počelo đaštvo prevoditi Heinea. Iza nekog ručka čitah svećenstvu koje se skupilo na "koroni" jednu taku pjesmu, ne spomenuvši autorovog imena. Svi bijahu zadovoljni. Tek ujak Grga me potapše po ramenu: - U njemačkom, kako vidim, piše Spuckt im Gemüthe. Trebao si dakle reći Pljuje u čuvstvu ili Pljucka u čuvstvu. - Možda mi se uja htio i narugati - ne znam... Veselilo ga natjerati gosta da silom pije. U vječnoj, u principijelnoj je opoziciji. Bolećiv je i suzoljubiv kao kaka institutka, a nagao i spreman da plane kao fišek, kao lagum. Kako mrzijaše najviše Jevreje i buve, baci me jedared, baš kad sam mu najslađe skakao na mesnatim leđima, na zemlju, kukajući, huktajući: - Aj, virga, skoči, lovi, hvataj, tuci! - Šta je, za ime božje? - Tuci, hvataj, lovi, skoči! Zar ne vidiš? I ogromna buha skoči s ujaka na brevijar. Ujak Grga ropta kao da ne može zakopčati kravate, razbije staklo na satu, buha đipi sa brevijara na pod, i bum! grune funta olova iz stare diljke i prosu staroj naslonjači metalnu utrobu. Najviše patijaše pri tim ispadima lula koju nosijaše i dan i noć, koju vadijaše iz usta često tek na sakristijskim vratima. Toga se radi jamačno nakrivio krst nad grbom na luši, reseći čelo te žute, količka šaka velike grdosije. Jedared primamo "lukno" i čekamo na neke zagrebačke đake koji će se vratiti, odnesavši prost, zelen vijenac na neki grob. Naiđe ona koka koja imađaše kao plješivo tjeme - odostrag, noseći u kljunu iz kuće veliko crijevo. Naiđe patka i otme plijen biskupskoj kokošci. Paci ju zdipi gusak, gusanu ćuran, kad al se zaleti najbarjakastiji i najostrugastiji pijetao, dohvati najprije crijevo, a onda ćuranovu mesnatu kapu. Sve se pernato dvorište skupilo poizdalje oko mejdandžija. Skočim sa klupe da vidim nastavak borbe iza lipinog debla kamo se vitezovi jamačno skloniše zarad oštrog ujakovog pogleda. Korak-dva, a ujak za mnom podvikne, da se vas ratoborni i pitomi pilež razletio kud-kamo, ostavivši bratoubilačko crijevo na travici: - Jao... Bože... Virga... Pix infernalis... Okrenem se, a čiča na zemlji. Digavši se sa klupe, poremetih ravnotežu. - Šta! Ti se još kesiš, virga infernalis! - zaori ujak, otpljucne vrh od kamiša koji je odgrizao u strašnom padu, skoči na noge na junačke kao čep iz boce, skupi desnicom grozoviti kamiš, a ljevicom reverendu, pa rusvaj za mnom. - Drž' razbojnika! Drž' grešnika! - viče zvonaru koji srećom nosi neke boce i cvijeće, smješkajući se ispod brka... Tri me puta ujak Grga, kao Vukašin Marka Kraljevića provijao oko crkve. Ni danas ne znam kako se odjedared nađoh na tetkinom mekom krilu, a ona zabravi svoju prebijelu sobicu. Tu mi se baci nešto oko vrata, i zaboravim na bijesnog ujaka Grgu. - Ti nisi ban, ti nisi student, ti si moj dragi... ljubezni... - Poljubi ju, budalo jedna! - veli teta. - Ako Smiljčica bude dobra i poslušna, bit će ti žena. Duša mi se skupi u usnama, a kada ju poljubih u usne hladne i bljeđane, vidjeh kroz prozor kako se dolje u bašti još više zarumenješe rumene centifolije. Zarumenjela se i teta, zarumenjela se i njena snježna sobica. Iz vrta se oriti stala burna pjesma i zvuk tamburica: đaci! Pa ipak ostadoh sa Smiljkom. Vraćajući se uveče iz škole kamo je odvedoh, opazih na tornju svjetlo. Popnem se i nađem čudno društvo. Stislo se kao sardine. - Ha, evo nam nećaka velečasnog gospodina, poznatog zagrebačkog štrika! - rekne im jedan, u kojemu po mekom izgovoru odmah upoznah Dubrovčanina Alojzija Strižića. Na glavi mu bokeljska crvenkapica, oko krasnog momačkog struka trobojnica, na širokim leđima surka. I on propjeva proljetos sa žapcima i slavićima. Stanu me redom cjelivati vinskim cjelovima i kazivati mi svoja dična imena. Cvijet univerziteta! Tu je Rapalić, krivonosi Rapalić, koji ima među hrvatskim piscima najkraću kosu i najduži jezik. Najkraća mu kosa, jer je nema, jer je ćelav. Tu je junački Karlovčanin Aufzac sa ranjenom i zavijenom desnicom. Aufzac "štenker" i trepet laćmanića sa "canštoher"-nogama. Svaka mu je druga: - Vidjet ćemo se kod Filipa... ne, kod Filipine... hoću reći kod Pe-pi-ce. - Tu je Pepe Kokotbreg, Ličanin, tu je ćutljivi Nikola Hegedušević, osječki patricije, zulumćar zagrebačkih mračnijeh "polipa" i pandura. Evo Zagorca Pepića Broza. Misli da je sličan Vrazu, pije "eks" samo iz dvolitre, a kada je popio treći eks, guta dugme na uzici, izvuče ga napolje i vraća se u društvo s podvostručenom žeđu. I on je pjesnik, ali za razliku od onijeh pravi pjesme samo onda kada nema "nadahnuća". Svi, svi su tu na okupu: Stisli me kao peškir u bogatoj seljačkoj prćiji. Na prozor stane visok, vitak mladić, plavook, zlatne pahuljaste bradice. Srce mi zakuca: - nađoh se prvi puta sa slavnim pjesnikom! Bijaše to Hajdukić, Gusta Hajdukić, Slavonac, noćni uzdah hrvatskih djevojčica i miljenik Antuna, našeg hrvatskog ujaka, našeg pokojnog Antuna Starčevića. - Silentium! - Gospodo, braćo, drugovi! - zaori sa starog, sivog prozora krasan momački glas. - Čujmo! živio August, živio Gusta! Silentium! Slušam nedahimice, i gledam crni obris pjesnikove glave i ramena na svilenom nebu večernjemu. - Gledajte, braćo, sa tih uzanih prozora, gledajte, dragi drugovi, ovaj divni kraj koji se sija na posljednjem sunčanom traku kao krvavi kraljevski zobunac u Gori Petrovoj, koji blista kao kruna vedrog Tomislava, koji tone u mrak kao slava Krsta Frankopana, koji izgiba u sumraku kao slava Otaca. Gledajte tamo Šenoin grad, bijeli Zagreb-grad, koji se sjaji pod zelenom gorom kao junačko oko pod mrkim kalpakom. Gledajte po brdima ruševine, kamenite kosture naše slave i našeg junaštva, gledajte kolibe brata nam seljaka, gledajte župne i plemićke dvorove, gledajte te šume, polja, gore, sve... sve je to naša zipka, naš otac i majka, naša domovina. Ali malo je to što nam daje naše oko i ovo veče. Hrvatska nam se smješka i tamo iza tamnog večernjeg pojasa, ona je veća od svijeta jer je nesrećna kao naše srce, jer je velika kao naša duša. Evo, noć se vuče korakom tuđinca i izdajice, noć pada na Hrvatsku, noć crna kao grob nesrećnika i junaka, kao onaj nepoznati grob pod mršavom brazdom graničarskom... Braćo! Drugovi! Zapalimo zublje u toj crnoj noći, budimo svijeće i trube budnice ovom usnulom puku koji sniva možda posljednji sanak. Ljubimo taj grob i tu zipku, drugovi, braćo, budimo Hrvati! - Budimo! Budimo! - da se tresu debela Devica i tanki Cinkuš. - Zakunite se, djeco! - zagrmi odozdo i na merdevinama uskrsne ujakova glava. - Zakunite se na ovaj stari, srebrni križ, i pas bio ko se poturčio! Dođoše mi suze u oči, a krvlju šinuše slatki ledeni mlazovi. Zaplačem ko djetešce, metnem ruku na krst i viknem sa njima: - Zaklinjem se, tako mi Boga i Hrvata! A kada se zakune i ono slijepo, blijedo đače, seljačko tvrdo čedo Bradić, uhvatim za uže mog Cinkuša, a đaci zanjihaše debelu Devicu. Na bakarnim krilima seoskih zvona lete nad tihim hrvatskim krajem ujakove molitve, đačke suze, đačke nade, đačka mlada i vilovita pjesma: Glasna jasna, od pameti, Preko dola, preko gora, Hrvatska nam pjesma leti... ... Preksutra ću čitati u novinama da su ranjeni Aufzac i Hegedušević, a ostali uapšeni pod razbijenim prozorima nekog hrvatskog zastupnika. V. Taman sjedoh sa tetom pod lipu i... - Servus, zlatni kanoniru! - zagrli me Varalić, slavni Žgaga, nesuđenik veleslavne frajle Cige i moj sapatnik iz Jarac-grada (tako nazvasmo kleto mjesto onog mljekarovog mučilišta). Sa njim je i neka leventa, putujući glumac i deklamator Toša Ujnin. Našao se sa šepavim Žgagom u Novoj Gradiški, ostavio lovorike Protićevog društva i pošao per pedes apostolorum od sela do sela, od popa do popa. Bijaše u lakovanim cipelama i šumadijskoj surini. Oko vrata mu byronska marama, na glavi nekaki kišobran od šešira... Obojica su crni ko pustahije, osvojila ih kosa i dlaka, puše se znojni kao parno kupalište. Tošo se prikaže ujaku: - Ja sam Tošo Ujnin, Toša škvorac bez k-a, Toša crkveni miš. ... Kod Gline ih napade neki kesaroš, a Toša mu podvikne: - Id otolen, jedna buzdovančino, dok te nisam pumpovo za posljednji groš ajdučki. Žgagi, "banovu šogoru", prorekla neka baba kraj Bjelovara slavnu budućnost. - Bilo je i čudnijih stvari! - rekne Tošo Ujnin, prinoseći željnim ustima batak. - Kada je Valaamu mogla prorokovati jedna magarica, što da Žgagi ne pokaže budućnost jedna... da prostite babuškara. - Jeste vi Vlah? - razvali ujak oči i načini kamišem polukrug. - Ne. Ja sam pravoslavan Hrvat iz Beograda - rekne brat Teodor i dohvati zubima batak kao pravednik. Uhvatio me ludi smijeh kada opazih da je navlas sličan dobričini Lojzeku, pokojnomu zvonaru crkve sv. Marka, koji je naslikan nalijevo od kora. Žgaga dalje priča kako ih pored Vinkovaca zatekla bura koja trajaše tri dana. Bez marijaša se krenuše u prvi bircuz. "Da steknu kredita", Toša, ulazeći u dvorište, ubije štapom dva, tri orozlića za paprikaš i rekne da je engleski doktor, podražavajući Fileas-Foku. Uzajmi pare od birtaša za - bajagi - telegram kući. Šokice, Cigani, gajdaš! Bura minu, duga od pedeset "rutavaca", a ona dva popa - "vlaški" i "šokački" - ne dadu se ni osoliti. Srećom oboli birtaš i zovne mladog engleskog doktora Tošu, koji ga "fizitira" i konstatuje tešku želučanu bolest. Kako u P-i nema ljekarne, odu braća na hitnim slavonskim kolima u Vinkovce. Žgaga iskemikuje medom, šećerom, mašću, kajmakom i paprikom neku dronguliju, a gordi Britanac Toša Ujnin ne htjede primiti ni novčića honorara. Birtašica, zadivljena, poljubi ga u dobrotvornu desnicu i zamoli ga još za tu miloštu da joj pošlje svoju sliku iz "lipe Ingleske"... ... Juče stigoše blizu Jastrebarskog. - Vužgi, Jajnko! Pazi, Jurek, kakovu kobilu taj Krajnec tirja! Vužgi, Štijef! - Toša, Žgaga i bilježnik, njihov "benefaktor", izlete iz mehane i spasu život zagrebačkom biciklisti, prvome kojega vidje ono selo. Teta im nije baš sve vjerovala. Bijaše nepovjerljiva kao svi bogomoljci. - Je l' istina da u Srbiji jadne žene mora da peru noge gostima? - upita Tošu. - Jes'. Kod nas peru žene ljudima noge, al u vašem Beču, Pešti i Zagrebu... i druge stvari. - Kake?! - planu ujak i napravi sa kamišem kut od 35°. - Ta košulje, preosvešteni, košulje i ini pribor! - rekne mirno Toša "škvorac bez k-a" i spremi u usta "kramlpogačl". Teta iziđe, crvena kao rak, a ujak se ujede za donju usnu. Uveče se odveze kapelan u Gleichenberg. Sve ukućane obuzela tuga. Ujak plakaše. Ne mogah usnuti. Uhvatio me neki čudan mladenački strah, na grudi mi legla mora, i kada se buđah, nemah petlje viknuti u pomoć. Jedva u zoru usnuh. Probudi me odozdo grozovita vika, i zatim stalo udarati po mojim vratima. Srećom eto ujaka, otvori i u sobu bubne, urlajući kao hijena na turskom groblju, debela kuharica u tako nepristojnom negližeju, da joj ujak stidljivo okrene svoja široka leđa. - Šta je? - Ah, gospud, dole, na fenšterju... Ujak za pušku, ja dolje za njim. Na tavnom kuhinjskom prozoru mrtvačka glava! Cvijeli kao dva djeteta, a plamen suklja iz razvaljenih usta i iz očiju. - Govori! - grmne blijedi ujak. - Nevidinčić! - zaojka odostrag tetka, da mi se za leđa i tjeme led uhvatio. Dum! grmne diljka, lubanja prsne i - Jao! - zavikne dvostruki glas spolja pod prozorom. Istrčimo i koga nađosmo u đubretu pod drvenim vilama Andraša plemića Čučnika? Tošu Ujninog u - ujakovim cipelama ko dječji grobovi i "banova šogora", gospodina Žgagu u ujakovim crnim vrećama - pantalonima. Očapriše to parohijalno dobro za uspomenu i prije nego što će se dati na mučne putove, napraviše iz bundeve ono strašilo, zapališe iza rupa crkvenu svijeću i htjedoše da se prije dalekog putovanja malo provedu i razonode na trošak jednog pobožnog i bogobojažljivog kršćanskog sluščeta. ... To je uzrok te se skrši dugovječni ujakov kamiš, a lula sa krunom puče i odskoči sa Tošinih paćeničkih leđa u baru. Spavah do večeri. Kada odoh tražiti Smiljčicu, crna mi doleće tica. Učitelj mi oprho rekne da ju odveo prijatelj liječnik u Ogulin. Smiljkina duša bijaše savijena iz nekog jorgovanastog mirisa, i mišljah poginuti kada ne osjetih više tog slatkog miomira. Pogledaše me školske ruže kao krvave rane i blijede mrtvačke oči. Stanem, ostavši sam u pomrčini, gristi travu kao srdoboljan, kao bolesno pseto. Pretrčim polja i tratine, potrčim prema Karlovcu, prama Smiljci. U zoru me nađoše blijedog, strvenog i mokrog od rose među tračnicama, na sredokraći između Leskovca i Jaske. Glava šumi da pukne; možda je i vlak preko mene noćas projurio. Ne znam. Zapalila mi se pluća. VI. Ne daj, bože, koliko se trpjet može. Ozdravivši kod roditelja, pošalju me i opet u Hrastovac da se oporavim. Prvi puta osjetih šta je patiti i pregorjeti, prvi me puta zaboljelo ono Ne možeš i Nikada, strašno i crno Nikada! Oslabih, te se jedvice držim na nogama. Gledam u bašti divne lepire admirale kako sišu medene salcburške kruške koje svakčas padaju. Slušam kuckanje žune, pojanje cvrčaka, gledam spokojno putovanje tisijeh oblaka, i sve, sve mi je novo, neviđeno, kao nepoznato. Ostavih baštu mladu i zdravu, nađoh ju ostarjelu, bolesnu, kao i ja što sam. Po čistim puteljcima već suho lišće... Sjećam se Smiljane, i bi mi kao da izgorje u mojim crvenim groznicama. Mišljah na nju kao na pokojnicu. Stadoh se oporavljati, a stara mi plovanija budne kao živodajno vrelo Juvencijevo. Kao da sam na ostrvu. Prošće je oko dvorišta obalno klisurje, hrastovačka je crkva luka, tornjevi su svjetionici, perad veseli Feačani, seljačka kola na prašnoj cesti lađe na burnom moru... O, kako pada melem na mladu i mekanu dušu kada čujem u "bavlioteci" na prozoru zvuke zagrebačkih zvona... Vjetar donosi, vjetar odnosi te sjetne, sretne, suzne zvukove, zvukove zvona zagrebačkih... Kad dođoh, hrastovački se brica oženio. Obdan se i obnoć vije pjesma gne-frau fon Golubićke: Das ist die Liebe, die ganz allein... Sudeći po toj pjesmi, tvrdio je gospodin učitelj da gne-frau mora da je Madžarica koja se za vrijeme svojih velikih putovanja ne bavljaše mnogo ručnim radom. Znala nam je dolaziti, a ujak reče da ne može više jesti pirinča otkako joj vidje napirinčano, nakrečeno lice. Ne mogah da ju gledam. Oči joj bijahu kao pantaloni bez dugmeta. Bilo sad kako mu drago, ali svijet pričaše da je brica iza nekoliko medenih nedjelja šenuo pameću. Vraćajući se iz Velike Gorice gdje za okladu uđe u lavlji kavez, čuje uveče iz bračne sobe sumnjivo ćaskanje. Donja polovina prozora zastrta, a on se pope na šljivu. Vidjela ga sluškinja Barica. Kada isprati iz sobe gne-frau, pjevajući: Das ist die Liebe... novog poštara, nađe na ledini pod šljivom plemića Golubića svog supruga, slomljene šije. Seljani ne vjerovahu pričanju Barice. Plemić Čučnik mi reče da se grozni brica sa poštarom okladio da će o ponoći pucati na gvozdenog Raspetoga na raskršću, pa da se tane povratilo i udarilo bezbožnika u grlo. Pošto bijaše na dan njegovog pogreba vijor, tvrdijaše zvonar Šimun da se brica povilenio i da ga ovim svojim očima vidje jašiti prema Okiću na repu oblaka. Danas je gne-frau Golubić poštarica i ne pjeva više Das ist die Liebe, die ganz allein... Predjesenske neke noći, između dana sv. Pulherije i sv. Hijacinta, uplaši nas iz sna kucanje zvona, i za tren se skupilo u dvorištu dosta uplašenog svijeta. Vatra! Zbrka, dreka osobito se žene mamom pomamiše: - kao da im se zapalila kika. Marva riče i trči po dvorištu kao da se živa prži. Ujak otrči dolje blijed, a u gaćama i košulji. Svijet se umiri, i eto ujaka do suza nasmijanog sa čudnovatim došljakom koji nehajno baci stvari kraj mene na kožnati divan, grleći na mahove ujaka i ćeretajući. - Pitate me što je nova u Zagrebu? Za ovo pet dana što proboravih u tom lastavičjem gnijezdu, ništa izvanredno. Žene su počele služiti u vojsci, a najviše kod kavalerije. Konj je zajahao Jelačića bana, zmaj progutao sv. Jurja i daje se natečena trbuha birati u maksimirski sabor. Mandalica služi mešu, a kaptolomski gospon Ivić čiha perje i veli da će gledati da vas mjesto njega imenuju kanonikom... Govoraše, nesrećnik, monotono, mirno, kao da licitira. - Uf, ćuti, Zefire, virga Domini! Hehehe, zar baš cijela naša familija mora da ima crva u glavi? Hehehe, virga! - I čiča ga grli kao sina. To vam bijaše Zefir Zefirinović, dalji naš rođak. Omalen, elegantan, ljepuškast, kudrave kose i crvene bradice, prćasta nosa, bijelih jakih zubiju i nestašnih sijerih je očiju. Svaka veća naša obitelj ima po kako legendarno lice, a ja se tajno radovah, gledajući momče o kojemu se pričaše toliko dobra a još više rđava. To je dakle taj Zefir što odreza noću divnu kosu nekakoj provincijalnoj svojoj rođaci pa ju proda berberinu! Bijaše u njemu nešto djevojačko, djetinjasto, drsko. Vidi se da je - kako vele - vrag od njega ušur uzeo. Stao nekako na dvadeset četvrtu. Došao sa strane gdje probavi punih devet godina, došao preko Italije - ravno iz Madrida. Dotrči teta, pa ga blagosilja i zapitkuje: - Kako je, kako je, jesi li se smirio? - Hvala bogu, rđavo. Još se nisam udao, hoću reći oženio. Pa ipak, ne mijenjam se ni sa kojim velmožom. Zato i navijestih zvonom svoj visoki dolazak. Je li još diše Šimun, Andrija de Čučnik?... Jesi li ti to, Julije, zlatni kanonire? Vidim: moje tradicije u obitelji ne izumiru! Ako se ženiš, moj mladi neznani bratiću, šta li si mi! ne uzimaj kosih žena nego se drži horizontalnih i, ako ih nađeš, vertikalnih... Dosadno, dosadno! Što nisam rođen za Tridesetgodišnjeg rata... Pošto se najede kao najgladniji mlatac, pošalje ujaka i tetu spavati. Stane tapecirati sobu fotografijama: sve žene koje traže po novinama ženika. - Kako vidiš, zlatni tobdžijo, ja vrlo naginjem muhamedanstvu - rekne pošto pokri ženskim slikama cijeli zid. - Evo, to su kopije Goyinih Kaprica. Što veliš za glavu toga garotiranog pangaloza? Goya, strašni i veliki slikar Goya je moj čovjek, i zbog njega obađoh lijepu i sunčanu Španiju u kojoj ima popova kao u Hrvatskoj a ušiju još i više. Uostalom statistika to još nije dokazala. Što si ti, Hrvat Katolik, Hrvat Muhamedanac, Hrvat Srbin ili Hrvat Čivutin? Ja sam Hrvat Hrvat. Vratio se tek zorom, a spavaše do uveče. Slabo ga viđah. Po cijele dane basa po okolini i slika seljake i krave. Često zajaši neosedlanog konja - ujakovog brnjaša pa juri zagonačke po poljima. Jednog me jutra zapita: - Poznaš li poštara Horna? - Poznam. - Lijepo. Sinoć je bio na pošti jedan, a sada su tri "horna"... Hoće Madžarica da je portretiram! Ona je još više nego horizontalna: ona je ispod vodoravnosti. Osmi dan iza Zefirova veselog boravka vrate se krave kući bez Andraša. Nađosmo ga tek oko ponoći na sjenokoši Mačjem Jarku. Ležaše na trbuhu, na rubu drvenog zdenca i šaputaše kao u zanosu nesuvisle pobožne riječi. Katkada vikne, i ne znamo plače li, smije li se. Oko njega seoske babe pa u ekstazi poju pjesme u slavu Majke božje. Sutradan se skrcalo na Mačjem Jarku svijeta kao na proštenju - cijela plovanija, pjevajući psalme. Došlo i okolnog svećenstva. Ne bijaše čovjeka koji u zdencu lijepo ne vidje Bogorodice. O čudu progovoriše i novine. Ujak ode dvared u Zagreb duhovnim vlastima. Onih noći rodi nekoliko žena, a iz cijele Hrvatske stane grnuti narod na sveto mjesto Majki božjoj od Pomoći. Hrastovac ne bijaše one dvije nedjelje gora župa od Marije Bistrice u ljetnoj dobroj sezoni. ... Mačka se vazdan prala, ujaka pekao barometar na desnom nožnom palcu, a uveče za tople kišice dojezdi otmjen gost koji se prikaže dr Hagen, kršćanski arheolog iz Njemačke. Zamoli da mu ujak još večeras pokaže, ako ima, stare crkvene stvari koje će on zamijeniti novima, a ako je baš do toga, i novcem nadoplatiti. Napabirčio se crkvene starine po vascijeloj kajkavskoj kraljevini. Ujak mu obeća dva stara izlizana kaleža i zamoli ga da mu bude gostom za vrijeme izleta po tome kraju. Vidjelo se da katoličkog arheologa tronu taj dokaz hrvatskog gostoljublja. Kod večere, prije koje je sa nama pobožno izmolio običajni Očenaš, zabavljao nas, grdeći Jevreje i rugajući im se raznim vicevima, kao što je onaj o Jevrejinu i kuponu, o Čivutinu i paprici, o Žaku Šmugleru i razbojnicima. Bijaše i paprenijih kao u kakovu benediktinskom bogatom samostanu. Teta se diže po mudrom engleskom običaju od stola, a mi se smijasmo, jer naučenjak tako izvrsno "jidlovaše", kao da je njega htio Abraham zaklati umjesto ovna. Elegancija mu ponešto zanosaše na sapunski miris i na nedjeljne trgovačke pomoćnike, ali obrazovanost mu bijaše magistralna njemačka. Taj antisemita govoraše, tako reći, sve jezike kao prvi apostoli. Ujaka je tako zadivio da dade za nj prenijeti u palaču svoj krevet, klecalo i ine stvari iz svoje sobe. Sutradan, kada već legoh, dotrči moj španjolski bratić sa - puškom. - Požuri se i hajde. Testis unus testis nullus. U vrtu se popnemo krišom, i snebim se, vireći kroz bršljan u palaču. Arheolog se izvalio na ujakovoj naslonjači, pije vino iz starodrevnog crkvenog kaleža. Gole noge koje ne izgledahu kao X-ždrake koje izumi Röntgen, nego kao O-ždrake kojih ne izumi još niko, prebacio preko krsta, na ujakovu klecalu. Na grbavim mu leđima štola, dalmatika. Smješkajući se, čita iz ujakovog trebnika kao iz peštanskog Caviara, a na uhu mu kao propovjedniku crni šešir trouglac. Ne vjerujem očima: san, nevjerica... - Vidje li nosonju? - i bum! plane Zefirov garabilj. Slavni arheolog požuti kao kosov kljun. Bubnulo na vratima, a ujak viče iz svoje sobe: - Bos is dos? Otvorite, veleučeni! - Provalite vrata, hoće da se skonča! - viče Zefir, vrata zinu, kroz njih ujak Grga sa novim bosanskim kamišem, a mi kroz prozor u sobu. Katolički se arheolog jedva svukao pa nit ćiri nit viri. Dršće kao Adam kada ga ispudilo iz raja. Naučenjaci nijesu kavgadžije, dr Hagen imađaše dugačke i klapave uši, a dugouhe su životinje, kako se zna, obično strašljive. Noge mu kao trumbete, trbuh kao timpani, oči oborio niz okarinski nos, plantaste ruke stidljivo oborio, te mu služe mjesto smokova lisja: a vas taj čudni orkestar pauzira i trepti kao hladetina. A s ormana ono "šopano", dvoglavo tele zinulo u zaprepaštenog antisemitskog arheologa i kao da ga pita staklenim očima šta rade te dvije zlatne biskupske kape na njegovoj dvoglavoj glavi telećoj... Pauza. Kad al zakotrlja očima i zavapi ujak Grga: - Svetogrđe... Sablazan... Namadžario... Švajn! - Ja ima šena i teca! - promrnjauče poništeno uhvaćenik, i digavši spram nas sklopljene ruke, prizna ovim nijemim gestom da mu ne bijaše samo otac - Jevrejin. Omeo se kao pile u kučinama. - Bože... Majko Bogorodice... Teško meni! - šapnulo za mnom. Teta, u bijeloj prebijeloj noćnoj kapici, pogleda golaća kao Judita Holoferna u šatoru i padne preko saga iz trobojnih komadića. A ujak Grga vrti oči kao žrvnjeve i sopti: - Iškariote... Voštiti! - pa digne do grede novi bosanski kamiš, odadrne antisemitu arheologa, te se odmah osvijesti teta Tončika. Crn mu kolač u torbu uvalio! - Jajs! - zakruli naučenjak i skokne viš dvoglavog začuđenog teleta - tako ga ujak Grga lako udario! - Da mi platiš likovo, tandlerski hrđelju! - promukne ujak i dohvati pušci za zaponac. Slavni katolički arheolog mora da bijaše izvrstan gimnastičar, jer skoči kao lopta kroz prozor. Obukao se u staji, sio s Andrijom u kolica, i valjada brzo stigoše do Samobora, jer Zefir metnu pod rep magaretu koje se zadrečilo u zemlju zapaljenu cigaru, te kolica odoše da sve skače gvozdeni zavoranj. Docnije čujemo da je neki dr Hagen, slavni katolički arheolog, na pasje ime izgrdio u Pester Lloydu ražnjare Hrvate. Nije stjenica koja ne zasmrdi kada ju stisnemo... ... Selo odmirisalo po konoplji, lišće pada, a grožđe se zarudjelo i pocrnjelo kada Zefir svrši dekoracije u kapelici Majke božje kod Zdenca. Inteligencija cijelog kraja kao na jajima, sve bi htjelo vidjeti djelo mladog umjetnika. Da bude iznenađenje veće, pokrije Zefir slike hasurama i nosi ključ kod sebe. I dođe žuđeni dan. Crkvica i Mačji Jarak, sve puno naroda kao smokva zrnja. Sve blijedi od teškog očekivanja. Na kraju mise šapne ujak: - Magar... virg... Dominus vobiscum. Nadušim se, ministrujući, od smijeha. Eno na zidu Noema, prvog pijanca: sasvim je sličan ujaku, iako ima bradu. Putifarka je gne-frau fon Golubić i vuče za jaku - Andriju gespena de Čučnik. Magarac je naš lijepi Cujzek, na njemu jaši u Jerusalem učitelj Jelić, a oko njega Jevreji - seljaci Hrastovčani. Šimun zvonar nosi Irudovu krunu, a crveni grofić je blijed i jede u pustinji skakavce. Mene je hulja naslikao kao nevino dijete, a Poncije Pilat je ošišana teta Tončika. Doktor Mauruš je đavo zavodnik, velečasni gospodin Crnaj kuriše čistoj Suzani - našoj kuharici! Dvanaest je apostola dvanaest susjednih župnika, a sveta su Tri kralja tri biroša hrastovačke gospoštije. Te su grešne aluzije ujaka i ostale malo naljutile, ali slike bijahu tako krasne, tako žive, da sve potraži umjetnika. A Zefira ni od korova. Vrativši se, nađemo Andriju i kuharicu u kujni gdje plaču. Zefir se, kažu, ubio. Puška puče prije četvrt sata. Mnogi zaplakaše. Otrčim za ujakom u "bavlioteku", i dah me ostavio. Zefir na zemlji, u košulji, preko očiju prebacio maramu, posred njega ispaljena puška, lice mu bijelo kao kost, grudi sive, nad samim mu srcem krvava rana pa kaplje, kipi od krvi. Padoh preko dragog momka, ujak okrene leđa, a Zafir mirno skoči i stane sa sebe u smijehu brisati... boje. - Nisam valjda lud da poginem kada me toliko voli moj zlatni kanonir i moj zlatni ujak Grga. - Ah, virga Domini, šuć-muć pa prolij, ah, bekrijo, obješenjače! Dosta, dosta pasjaluka! Dočekasmo u Hrastovcu i mošt i pečeni kesten sa medom. * ... Oblaci, jesenji bijeli i teški oblaci kao vunjač, a okolina požutjela kao pejzaž na starom goblenu. Jesen posukala vlagom stakla i naše oči. Naskoro će mraz na gole hvoje i brige na naša ogoljela srca. Ujak nemađaše snage da nas isprati preko praga. Tek šapne sa praga: - Dražiji vam budi glas, ime, poštenje, neg' hip, magnuće, sramotno življenje. - Teta zaplače svojim teškim tihim plačem, a ujak Grga mahne zdvojno kamišem i okrene naša mlada srca, okrenuvši stidljivo široka leđa i izvukavši iz džepa modru maramu. Zefir zazviždi, Šimun pucne bičem, konji sa nabreknulim trbusima potrče. Hrastovac nam zađe za leđa, postane uspomena. VII. Došavši u Hrastovac iza pet godina iz Beča kamo mi oca premjestilo, nađem ujaka u vrtu. Bijaše malorek. Ostario, obnevidio, porušio se. Jedva me prepoznao. Zapitkivaše me, jer ne dopisivasmo poput svih daljih rođaka. - Što je sa Zefirom? - Iščeznuo. Otputovao iz Hrvatske, i niko ne zna gdje i šta je. A kako kapelan? - Umro već davno u Gleichenbergu. - A gdje je teta Tončika? Ujak mahne uzdrhtalim kamišem prema crkvi. Razumjeh. Potrčim na groblje i ne nađoh tetke, jer spavaše pod zemljom, pored plemića Štijefa Žugeca. Pored tetke, na prostom seljačkom krstu na kojemu bijaše sličica Majke božje bistričke od papira a ispod nje bočica sa svetom vodicom i čaša s uljem bez fitilja, pročitam ime Jelić Smiljana... Dune vjetar, a bršljan na grobu stao treptjeti kao da se Smiljka budi, kao da šapuće Tončiki i plemiću Žugecu o crnoj kobili i bijelom konju. Na tornju gugutahu golubovi, a jedan jedini, mekani i mramorasti oblak putovaše prama gorama samoborskim. ... A bršljan na Smiljkinom grobu dršće, treperi, kao da želi prozboriti. Odjedared se sa nekog cvijetka digne bubica pa zujne, zacvili, pretvori se u zlato i stane se dizati, dizati prama nebu, prama nebu... Iščeznu. Kada mi se izgubi sa vida, otkinem nekoliko listića od bršljana. Evo, ovo je uvelo lišće sve što mi ostavi mladost. Ima ih koji nemaju ni toga... http://dzs.ffzg.unizg.hr/html/Mato1.htm